SO I'M MARRIED MY ANTI-FAN
by ByunSanjaya
Summary: chanyeol yang tampan mencintai seorang fans? gila/"park chanyeo!"


**TITTLE : "SO I'M MARRIED MY ANTI-FAN"**

 **CAST : ChanBaek and Others**

 **WARN : BL/BOYXBOY,YAOI, GAK ADA NC :'V**

 **MIAN KALO KURANG FELL-NYA. GUA NGGARAPNYA DI SEKOLAH :'V**

 **RATED : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING...**

 **REVIEW,FOLLOW OR FAVORITE(:**

 **GOMAWO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Chanyeol POV)

Hai.. aku park chanyeol. Kenalkah kalian dengan ku? great. pasti banyak yang kenal, aku anggota Exo dari SMEntertaiment.

(Normal POV)

Matahari terik menyengat kulit putih namja bersurai merah ini Eyeliner yang membingkai matanya sangat apik di mata siput itu

"Aisshh gak di dalam kampys,diluar kampus sama aja panasnya"

"BAEKHYUN!" merasa namanya dipanggil menolehkan tanpa melepas tangannya yang berusaha menghalau matahari

'BUK BUK BUK'

"wae lu?"

"hossh..hossh begini, kau mau kemana? aku mau traktir ke caffe minum kopi. Oetthoke?"

"Arraseo, ppali disini sangat panas"

"Kka" -Luhan- yang notebenenya adalah sahabat baik baekhyun semenjak sekolah menengah pertama

Mereka sudah sampi di cafe yang sangat ramai

"Ugh, untuk apa ke cafe sangat ramai begini, bodoh?!" Celetuk Baekhyun

'PLETAK'

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Bila cafe itu sepi berarti dia bangkrut bodoh!" Luhan membalas dengan sejitakan/? kekepala baek.

Mereka mengantri sampai ke luar cafe. Sekitar 20 menit mereka berdiri dan bisa menikmati kursi yang empuk.

"Kau mau pesan apa baek?" Ucap Luhan sambil membolak-balikkan daftar menu

"Yang dingin, yang manis, dan yang banyak juga murah" Jawab Baekhyun dengan enteng

"Aiishh"

*PLETAK*

"Kenapa kau jitak kepalaku lagi,eoh?!"

"Karna kau bodoh, mana ada yang begitu. Ini cafe"

"Terserah kau, aku ingin yang dingin-dingin"

Luhan mencatat pesanan dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun.

*SRET* *TUT*

"ANNYEONGHASEO EXO IMNIDA"

Baekhyun yang tadi membelakangi tv, melihat sekilas kemudian memutar bolanya malas. Lalu baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan headset di telinganya

'Aaaa Kai oppa'

'Ommoo chenn'

'Park Chanyeol..Park chanyeol'

'AAAAaaaaaaaa' Suara melengking yang membuat baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara.

Kalian tau siapa? Rusa jelek yang berteriak.

"Yak! Rusa jelek, jangan berteriak seperti yeoja"

"Aigoo baek, kau harus lihat ini. Lihat Kai EXO baek, di tampan aigoo baekk aku gila baek"

"Kau berlebihan. Lihat lihat, pesanan kita sudah datang tuh"

Pesanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang, dan ia pun melahap dengan baik makanan mereka. Sesekali Luhan berteriak di sela-sela makan karna idolanya si kai tersenyum dang menunjukkan wink nya.

"Ahhhh Kaiiiii aigooo aaaaaaaa"

"Luhan! Bisakah kau diam eoh?"  
"Aishh, baek kau harus lihat. Dia itu kai-ssi teman sekamar Park Chanyeol si rapper itu, ah kemana chanyeol? Baek baek baek kau harus lihat itu itu chanyeol baek"

Dengan tak elit, luhan memutar kepala baekhyun untuk menghadap ke tv.

"Aaarrgghh.. sakit lu"

"m-mian, lihat dong aishh itu chanyeol dan kai tampan baek"

"Aku tak suka mereka, aku masih suka dada bodoh. Dan aku anti dengan boyband exo itu. Tak menarik"

"Bila kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka kau akan klepek-klepek/?"

"Tak akan. Aku sudah selesai. Aku pulang dulu ne, gomawo traktirannya lulu sayang"

Baekhyun beranjak dari cafe itu. Kepalanya ditutupi tudung jaketnya yang berwarna merah darah. Ia menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat dan pulang ke apartemennya.

Sesampai di dalam apartemen, baekhyun mengganti sepatu ketsnya dengan sandal rumahan berwarna pink dengan hiasan kepala kelinci menonjol di ujungnya. Baekhyun berjalan sedikit gontai menuju pantri. Ia melempar kan tas punggungnya ke sembarangan arah.

Apa yang kau lakukan baek? Sepertinya akan memasak. Oh aku lupa baekhyun adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya di keluarga byun yang dapat mewarisi masakan enak dari sang eomma. Jemari lentik, hidung mungil, paras cantik ohh benturkan aku ketembok bila saja aku menyebut ia lebih cantik dari wanita.

"Eumm, kemana kejunya?"

Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik lemari kayu yang berada di atasnya, membuka tutup kulkas. Namun nihil. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Isshh, kemana sih keju itu?" Baekhyun memberhentikan badannya untuk mencari keju itu. Dan..

PLAK

Satu tepukan mendarat di dahinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun kau bodoh! Kau sudah makan habis kejumu sendiri. Aisssh bodoh! Uuuh"

Baekhyun menelpon Luhan untuk datang ke apartemennya.

"Cepatlah Lu, kau datang kesini. Dalam 15 menit kau belum datang, kau kubunuh!"

PIP

Baekhyun mengawali pembicaraan, dan mematikan pembicaraan secara sepihak. Sedangkan yang di sebrang sana hanya..

"MWOYA? APA DIA GILA?! TERKUTUK KAU UKE JELEK BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Luhan yang enak-enak melihat MV EXO di laptopnya kini harus meninggalkannya demi sahabat/? Ku kira bukan sahabat tepatnya, sesosok uke gila jelek dekil menurut Luhan.

"Aishh 15 menit?! Kau gila baek?! Di saat jam pulang kerja? Aisssh aku terjebak macet bodoh!" Yah, Luhan naik mobil dan menelpon baekhyun bahwa ia akan telat

 _"_ _Kau bodoh atau apa Lu? Berlarilah. Atau ku bunuh siapa itu Oh Sehun EXO itu!"_

"Yak! Paboya?! Kau mengutik Sehun kau yang akan mati!"

 _"_ _Aisshh, sudahlah cepat kau kesini bodoh. Aku akan mati bila kau tak datang!"_

PIP

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memutuskan pembicaraan secara sepihak.

"Apa katanya?! Mati?! Bila aku tak datang?! Silahkan Byun! Aku akan bebas!"

Luhan menyetel lagu yang ada di mobilnya. Lagu Exo, berjudul 'Love Me Right'. Sejak kapan Luhan begini? Ingatkan aku membawanya ke dokter kejiwaan karna ia saat ini menari-nari tak jelas.

KRIIINGGG..KRRIINGG

Luhan berenti menari dan mengangkat telponnya. Baekhyun. Ia telpon lagi

Mendadak perasaan Luhan tak enak.

 _"_ _L-luhan..arghh"_

"BAEKHYUN?! ADA APA?!"

 _"_ _S-sakit Lu"_ suara serak baekhyun membuat Luhan keringat dingin. Ancaman baekhyun ke luhan tentang mati itu terngiang di otak Luhan.

"Baekhyun! Bicaralah yang jelas! Aiishh, aku akan kesana!"

Luhan segera keluar dari mobilnya lalu berlari menuju ke apartemen Baekhyun.

 _'_ _Kumohon bertahanlah baek'_

Jarak yang seharusnya ditempuh 10 menit ia hanay menghabiskan 6 menit saja. WOW. Mungkin bakat terpendam Xi Luhan adalah pelari~ kkkkk

Dengan gemetaran, Luhan memencet password apartemen baekhyun. Setelah pintu terbuka, Luhan berhambur mencari baekhyun, tubuh Luhan menegang melihat baekhyun tergeletak di sofa dengan handphone masih digenggam tangannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, luhan mendekati tubuh baekhyun dan menangis. Terlambat, semuanya terlambat, baekhyunnya sudah hilang. Lagu kematian terngiang di telinga Luhan. Namun tiba-tiba..

"Hey, Rusa jelek, kenapa kau menangis?"

Luhan berjengit menjauhkan dirinya dari baekhyun.

"K-kkau belum mati?" tanya Luhan

"MWO?! KAU INGIN AKU MAT- arrggh" Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa baek?" tanya luhan mendekati baekhyun yang belum mati ternyata~kkkkk

"Aishh, kau bodoh atau apa? Sudah lama bersahabatn denganku tapi tak tau juga. Aku lapar, aku terkena maag. Penyakit bodoh itu kumat dan arrghh.. kau cepatlah arg,, buatkan aku makan"

"YEEE?! JADI KAU MENYURUHKU DATANG UNTUK MEMBUATKANMU MAKANAN?! HAH!?" Luhan memijat pelipisnya

"Kumohon, ini menyakitkan lu" dengan suara serak baekhyun meredam sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Hahh, kau minum obatlah dulu untuk meredahkan sakitnya. Akan kubuat makanan setelah ini." Segila-gila luhan, ia masih sadah bahwa itu adalah sahabatnya sedang kesakitan.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden sakit maag baekhyun yang kumat, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, namun si kris raksasa kebanyakan gigi/? Itu tiba-tiba saja mulai mendekati baekhyun. Contohnya saat ini.

"Ayolah baek, aku sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

"Dan kumohon kris, aku tak suka kepadamu. Aiish jinjja"

"Atas dasar apa kau tak suka denganku baek?"

"Karna kau sexmons. Aku takut bodoh!?"

"Mwo!? Aku buka penggila sex" elak kris

"Lalu namja yang bongsor kau apakan hingga susah berjalan?"

"M-maksutmu siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao, Kris"

"Haaahh, aku mengaku. Dia yang suka padaku tapi aku tak menyukainya. Saat itu aku tak sengaja, oh bukan. Eum..aku..sengaja.. mengintip kau.. ganti baju, saat olahraga-"

"MWOYA!? KAU GILA?! KAU INGIN MATI?!"

"-tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara" Cegah kris, karna baekhyun hendak meninggalkannya

"Jadi, saat itu hormon ku menaik, dan saat itu pula aku menuntaskan hormonku di kamar mandi untuk solo. Namun, itu tak bereaksi. Aku melihat tao, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mencumbunya"

"Jadi? Kau bermain dengannya?"

"I-iya baek"

"Bodoh, jika kau dapat menahan hasratmu itu mungkin aku akan menyukaimu"

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan kris yang mematung.

Sorenya, hal yang rutin baekhyun kerjakan adalah berlari sore. Ia hanya memutari taman kota sebanyak 2kali lalu pergi ke minimarket.

"Ahh, aku lapar"

"Jangan bila kau akan makan setelah ini"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan ta-da..

"KRIS?!"

"Eum? Ada apa?"

"Mengapa? Mengapa k-kau disini?"

"Tentu saja olahraga. Tak mungkin aku akan mencumbui seseorang"

"Yak! Dasar mesum!"

"Hey, kau bilang tadi bila aku dapat menahan hasratku kau bisa menyukaiku? Apa itu sungguhan?"

"terserah. Aku tak mau pacaran"

"Aiish, bagaimana jika sahabat?"

"Eum tentu bila sekedar sahabat."

"Ta-tapi baek, apakah benar aku harus mengubur rasa ini?"

"Kau tembak saja tao. Kau akan mencintainya"

"Ani. Dia tak menarik"

"Terserah kau. Aku lapar"

"Bagaimana-"

KRIIINGGGG..KRIIINGG

Handphone kris tiba-tiba berdering

"Ah baek, kuharus pergi. Kau makanlah sendiri ne. Paii"

Kris meninggalkan baekhyun untuk ke rumah sakit, karna appanya tiba-tiba pingsan

"Memangnya, siapa juga yang mau mengajak naga dengan gigi berlebih itu? Dasar gila. Maniak sex."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju minimarket terdekat lalu menuju ke bagian sosis/? Goreng dan mi instan, dia juga membeli keju. Rak yang terdapat ada kejunya berada di atas, sialnya baekhyun tak dapat menggapainya.

"Aissh, kenapa tinggi sekali" dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu dan baekhyun melompat-lompat agar mencapainya namun tetap saja. Sialnya badan pendek.

Namun, tak disangka, namja dengan tingginya hampir melewati rata-rata mengambilkan untuk baekhyun. Dengan otomatis, tubuh baekhyun dan lelaki itu mepet

Baekhyun menegang, ia membalikkan badanya dan

BUK

Hidungnya menghantam dada bidang lelaki itu, tapi kok..

"KRIS?!"

"Eum?"

"Kenapa kau disini lagi? Bukankah kau ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku tak enak meninggalkanmu sendirian dan yah aku kembali kesini. wae?"

"Anio, hanya saja terlalu posesiv kitakan hanya 'teman'"

"Tak lama akan menjadi pacar atau tunangan~kkkk"

"Dalam mimpimu kris."

Baekhyun tidak jadi mengeluarkan uangnya, karna kris yang membayarnya. Awalnya ia menolak, tapi ingat ini tanggal tua menurutnya sehingga ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kris kini benar-benar sudah pergi dan baekhyun berjalan seorang diri menuju apartemennya. Ia memakan sosis yang ia beli dengan senyum-senyum sendiri. Namun ditengah perjalanan, ia ditabrak seseorang dari belakang mengakibatkan barang belanjaannya itu jatuh, lelaki, tinggi, memakai hitam-hitam. Apakah itu pencabut nyawa? Kumohon bukan. Pikir baekhyun.

"Hya! Kau-"

Lelaki itu langsung menarik baekhyun untuk ikut berlari,

 _'_ _PARK CHANYEOL'_

 _'_ _PARK CHANYEOLLL...'_

Teriak yeoja maupun namja/? Yang kini berada di belakang baekhyun dan chanyeol.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, semoga aku takkan mati setelah ini. Lelaki itu masih setia menggenggam tangan baekhyun dalam keadaan berlari, sosis yang ia pegang tadi entah kemana benda enak/? Itu.

Pemuda yang menggenggam baekhyun tadi berhenti berlari dengan otomatis, baekhyun juga berhenti. Namun apa? Di gang kecil. Pikiran aneh-aneh di otak baekhyun mulai melayang-layang.

Pemuda itu masi saja mengintip untuk memastikan keadaan. Baekhyun..

"Yak! Ige mwoya!"

"Ssssttt.. kau ini agghasi berisik sekali"

"Mwo?! Agghasi?! Kau lihat dadaku mengembung? Aku namja bodoh!"

"Kau!"

"Mwo?"

"Kau tak tau siapa aku?"

"Ani. Wae? Aku tak perlu tahu siapa kau"

Baekhyun akan keluar dari gang itu namun tangannya dicekal oleh baekhyun

"Tunggu, kau benar-benar tak tahu siapa aku?"

"Tidak bodoh! Kenapa aku harus tau siapa kau? Kau bukanlah orang yang terkenal dan tampan. Minggirlah bodoh!"

"Tunggu dulu, apakah benar? Kau tak tahu aku? Sekali lagi?"

"Aissh jinjja, iya kau ini gila yah? Atau kau bodoh yang sangat terlalu? Minggirlah!"

 _'_ _menarik. Cantik. Imut. Aigoo, dia seperti puppy'_ Batin Chanyeol

Baekhyun benar-benar pergi setelah itu, dan tiba-tiba segerombolan yeoja menabraknya dengan kasar dengan meneriakkan satu nama yaitu..

"PARK CHANYEOL"

"OPPAAAA"

"CHANNIEEE"

Baekhyun menatap segerombolan itu dengan alis terangkat satu,

"Aiish, siapa tadi chanyeol? Aigoo. Aku bertemu dengan anggota exo? Aiishh menjijikkan"

Baekhyun berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya, ada sepatu hitam dengan selarik garis merah. Ia sudah hapal betul itu sepatu milik siapa-

"Baekhyunnieeee~~~ neo waseo?"

"Eungg, wae?"

"Kau tau baek, chanyeol EXO tadi masuk kamera fans di dekat daerah apartemenmu ini, oh asataga astaga, andaikan aku tau akan kubawa kesini dan aku ciumi dia baek. Oh jangan-jangan, itu untukmu saja, aku dengan kai saja~~~"

"Yuck, menjijikkan. Oh jadi dia chanyeol. Aku bertemu dengannya tadi"

Baekhyun berjalan acuh menuju kamar

"Mwo? Bahahahahaha... kau sendiri tak tahu mana yang chanyeol baek"

Malamnya di sebuah apartemen yang damai tiba-tiba...

TING TONG...

TING TONG

"Yak, luhan bka pintunya!"

"Aisshh shireo!"

PAKK

"Arrggh" Luhan meringis kesakitan karna baekhyun memukul kepala luhan

"Bodoh! Pergilah bila menyusahkanku saja"

CKLEK

Baekhyun dengan muka cengo membuka pintunya lalu..

"Annyeonghaseyo"

Sesesok namja yang pernah bertemu dengan baekhyun tadi sorenya.

"Baek, siapa yang dat-"

BRUAK

Luhan jatuh terduduk dengan lemas beserta tangan yang tadinya masih mengelus-elus kepalanya akibat pukulan baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri tambah melongo, akibatnya kini orang itu cengegesan/? Gak jelas.

"Jakkaman, nug-nuguseyo?"

PLETAK

Satu jitakan terkena kepala baekhyun, jangan tanya siapa, dia rusa yang jengkel akibat tingkah baekhyun.

"Isshh luhan!"

"Baek ooh.. kau? C-chanyeol EXO?"

"Eum. Kumohon jangan berteriak"

"ahhhkkk" luhan memekik tertahan

"Sedang apa dia disini?" Tanya baekhyun polos

"Aiishh baek, ah ya jakkaman. Kenapa kau chanyeol-ssi disini?"

"Nanti kujelaskan, tapi sekarang aku boleh masuk? Kau tau aku takut ketahuan"

"Ah-ah ne ne silahkan"

Baekhyun hanya meiringkan kepalanya saja. Sebenarnya pemilik apartemen ini siapa? Luhan atau aku? Pikir baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka jaket hitamnya, masker hitamnya dan kacamata hitamnya. Oh bukan seperti penyamaran melainkan malaikat pencabut nyawa~wkwkwkwk

"ah iya naneun Xi Luhan imnida"

"Ne, bangapta luhan-ssi. Naneun Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"

"Aku sudah tau itu. Baek, kenalkan dirimu"

"Baekhyun. Byun baekhyun"

 _'_ _manis'_ –chanyeol-

"Chanyeol. Park chanyeol"

Setelah itu, atmosfer disana terasa canggung dan kikuk. Minuman yang disediakan baekhyunpun sudah tinggal setengahnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau disini chanyeol-ssi?"

"Ah? Oh itu.. aku..baekhyun..anu"

"Yee? Kenapa denganku?" baekhyun yang namanya terpanggil langsung menyahut.

"ada apa dengan kalian?"

"entahlah." Culas baekhyun

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang hal yang hangat/?.

Sudah berhari-hari semenjak chanyeol awal kali chanyeol berkunjung kerumah baekhyun, kini ia sering mengunjungi apartemen baekhyun. Oh ternyata chanyeol sudah mempunyai nomor baekhyun. Setiap malam, chanyeol mengirimi pesan ke baekhyun. Walaupun percakapan dengan baekhyun begitu...

"Baekhyun-ssi"

"Nugu?"

"Chanyeol"

"Kau lagi?! Aishh kau _stalker_?"

"kkkkk~~ anio. Aku hanya sepertinya tertarik denganmu"

"Mwo? Kau gila? Karna kau anggota exo kau semena-mena!"

"aku serius ): dan kau kupastikan akan suka EXO setelah ini"

"Mwo? Ckckckckckc.. kau gila? Aku anti dengan itu apalagi EXO dan terutama denganmu "

"Kuyakin kau milikku"

"in youre dream"

"Ok. Have nice dream:*"

... mengenaskan

Tidak di dunia nyata maupun sms/? Chanyeol sering mengikuti baekhyun, walaupun akhirnya ia ketahuan. Tapi ia merasa senang di dekat 'baekkinya'. Mwo? Semenjak kapan itu milik chanyeol? Ckckckck~

Suatu saat, baekhyun pulang keapartemennyadengan larut malam, dan ia dihadang oleh pemuda-pemuda SMA, tapi bukanlah baekhyun mahasiswa? Kok ciut? Gimana gak ciut dalam perbandingan tubuh saja sudah jelas seperti anak anjing dengan anak naga/?. Tetapi...

BUG

BUG

"Arrggghhh" Baekhyun menjerit seperti dalam drama-drama picisan saat sang pangeran menyelamatkannya.

Baekhyun terselamatkan tanpa lecet oleh chanyeol. Catat. PARK CHANYEOL

"Kau tak apa?"

Muka pucat baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan reflek langsung memeluk tubuh chanyeol, chanyeol menegang dan tangannya mengulur membalas pelukan itu, belum sampai menyentuh punggung baekhyun, ia melepaskan pelukan itu.

"M-mian, aku hanya masih takut" cicit baekhyun

Dengan tersenyum, chanyeol membelai rambut baekhyun

"Tak apa, jika kau ketakutan lagi, peluk aku lagi"

"Ne?! Modus!"

Yah begitulah chanyeol baekhyun, mereka kini seorang sahabat dan suatu saat baekhyun ulangtahun, chanyeol ikut serta membuat kejutan plus tambahan dari kuping caplang itu. Ultah baekhyun dirayakan di sebuah taman berhias balon juga lampu, tak ada orang sama sekali disana kecuali teman dan sahabat baekhyun juga chanyeol

Disaat peniupan lilin selesai, melodi indah menyeruak indra pendengaran mereka semua. Lampu yang indah itu padam. Semua keheranan namun musik itu tetap bermain.

KLIK

Seluruh teman dan sahabat baekhyun menyalakan senter berwarna merah dan membentuk pola hati, baekhyun terkejut bukan main karna chanyeol seorang anggota boyband EXO berlutut dihadapannya dan diseluruh teman sahabat baekhyun, ia mengeluarkan kotak putih beludru yang terdapat cincin dengan tengahnya bewarna hitam dan ada titik berlian biru disanan.

Mata baekhyun terperangah,

"Byun Baekhyun, aku park chanyeol akan menjadikanmu tunanganku dan suami mungkin istri bagiku dan anak-anakku. Maukah kau menerima itu?"

 _TERIMA_

 _TERIMA_

 _TERIMA_

Teriakkan-teriakka dari teman baekhyun membuat baekhyun merona.

"E-eeum. Aku mau"

Chanyeol menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis baekhyun dan memeluknya. Namun tak lama baekhyun melepaskannya

"Wae?" tanya chanyeol

"jadi kita langsung menikah? Tanpa pacaran?" Dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, chanyeol mencium bibir itu dengan nikmat tak pandang masih banyak orang melihat mereka.

Dan chanyeol membisikkan ke telinga baekhyun

"Karna, bila kita belum sah aku tak dapat menikmatimu dengan leluasa dan kapanpun"

Mata baekhyun melebar dan mencubit pinggang chanyeol sang empunya hanya mengadu kesakitan.

"dasar cabul"

"meskipun cabul, nantinya saat aku menggenjotmu kau akan mendesah"

"Parrkkk chaaanyeoll!"

"kkkk~ aku bercanda baek. And then, i'm married my anti fan"

"yes, my husband"

And the end~

Uwaaaaahh apaan ini :v langsung buat seketika dengan 2 harian :'v

Terpikirkan dengan drama picisan yang chanyeol maen ama yuan tante :3

Thank you~ review juseyo :* :*


End file.
